The following relates generally to memory system and more specifically to on demand memory page size.
Memory system may include various kinds of memory devices and controllers that are coupled via one or more buses to manage information in numerous electronic devices such as computers, wireless communication devices, internet of things, cameras, digital displays, and the like. Buses may enable memory devices and controllers to exchange information according to a certain protocol. Memory devices are widely used to store information in such electronic devices. Information is stored by programing different states of a memory cell. For example, binary memory cells have two states, often denoted by a logic “1” or a logic “0.” More than two states may be stored in a memory cell.
Various types of memory devices exist, including magnetic hard disks, random access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), flash memory, phase change memory (PCM), 3-dimensional cross-point memory (3D Xpoint), and others. Memory devices may be volatile or non-volatile. Non-volatile memory cells, e.g., FeRAM cells, may maintain their stored logic state for extended periods of time even in the absence of an external power source. Volatile memory cells, e.g., DRAM cells, may lose their stored state over time unless they are periodically refreshed by an external power source. FeRAM may use similar memory device architectures as volatile memory but may have improved performance compared to other non-volatile and volatile memory devices.
Improving memory system, generally, may include increasing memory system performance such as reducing system power consumption, increasing memory system capacity, improving read/write speeds, providing non-volatility by use of persistent main memory, or reducing manufacturing costs at a certain performance point, among other metrics. Limitations on a memory array page size, or restrictions on adjusting page size, may impact performance or ability to improve the previously mentioned metrics.